


Hump & Grind

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae said for him to get rid of the pillow, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Which is a good thing, because of the pillow, Kyuhyun finds a new pleasurable way to use it</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1762671/"> The Wrong Accusation</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hump & Grind

**Author's Note:**

> [ This](http://haepanda.blog.163.com/blog/static/135154533201238102148971/) ruined our minds and the fic was born instantly, killing us in the process.
> 
> Hope you all suffer too ^-^

 

 

 

 

Snuggling closer to the pillow version of his boyfriend, Kyuhyun wrapped a leg over it as he held his arm up high, smiling at the screen as his thumb took the picture.

 

Humming to himself as he does a little victory dance whilst lying down and holding the huge ass pillow, Kyuhyun tags Donghae’s snapchat name and clicks send.

 

Throwing his phone somewhere on his bed, Kyuhyun tightened his hold, sighing whilst thinking how his boyfriend will react to seeing the pillow still alive.

 

It’s been a month since they got back together, but the next morning after their night together, Kyuhyun caught Donghae trying to take away his pillow. As they both bickered about it - and therefore waking the apartment who naturally came to yell at them but soon ended up confused at seeing Kyuhyun protectively holding the pillow whilst Donghae was trying to get it from him -  Kyuhyun relented.

 

After being further embarrassed about people knowing his pillow’s existence, he and Donghae made a deal.

 

The pillow needed to find a new home.

 

Kyuhyun found it a new home...in the form of hiding it in the full length storage cupboard they have in their apartment’s utility room.

 

After much pushing - and teasing - Kyuhyun found out the reason why Donghae had been so adamant to it going.

 

The male was: one, creeped out at how alike it looked like him, and two, he didn’t think Kyuhyun needed it when he had the living version.

 

In other words, his boyfriend was jealous of a pillow.

 

Kyuhyun grinned as he patted the pillow. “What a fool.”

 

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was in Japan at the moment, hence why Kyuhyun was teasing him.

 

After ten minutes of not getting a reply, Kyuhyun sulked to himself. Rolling so that he could find where he had thrown his phone.

 

He paused as he accidentally rubbed against the firm pillow.

 

Looking down at the way his hips were firmly angled against the edge of the pillow, Kyuhyun rolled his hips again to experiment.

 

“Oh…” Kyuhyun whispers as another teasing roll of pleasure tingles through him.

 

Forgetting his original task, Kyuhyun pushes himself up onto his hands so that he’s partially off the pillow. As he pushes against the pillow again, grinding against it, Kyuhyun bit his lip as he got another pleasurable tingle.

 

Hurrying to shed his pj bottoms off as well as his top in case he gets too hot, Kyuhyun gets back into position, head dropped down and getting a faceful of Donghae’s aftershave that Kyuhyun had sprayed on it earlier today to get rid of the stale smell.

 

Swallowing and trying to wet his dry mouth, Kyuhyun pushed against the pillow, breathing in heavy as he continues the rocking motion against the firm and slightly scratchy surface.

 

As he gets a slightly longer tingle of pleasure, Kyuhyun moans, pressing more, hitching higher up the pillow as he grabs a fistful of it.

 

As he teases himself with the slow rocking, building it up, Kyuhyun flicks his hair out of the way as he takes in clear air whilst biting his lip from how good it feels.

 

Needing to feel more, Kyuhyun moves so that he’s straddling the pillow now.

 

Gazing at the anime chest of pillow-Hae, Kyuhyun shut his eyes, arms bracing his weight again as he leans forward to rub against the new cold area.

 

The change of position has him choking back a groan as he feels himself slowly start to leak, allowing for smoother grinding as he teases the head of his cock with the pillow.

 

Rotating his hips and biting the pillow to stop from whining at how fucking good it feels, Kyuhyun presses harder, dropping onto his elbows.

 

As he started to grind faster, letting out muffled groans at the feeling, he didn't hear the sound of a door clicking, and then locking.

 

It was only when he felt a hand gently glide down his back did he stop.

 

Feeling his cheeks burn, Kyuhyun looked up, only to stop when the older man forced his head down, tracing patterns lazily against his bare skin.

 

"Such a naughty maknae," he heard his boyfriend breathe against his ear. "So that's why you kept the pillow."

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, body trembling when he felt Donghae's hand slide down to grab his ass.

 

"I didn't think you had this kind of kink,"Donghae scold.

 

The maknae swallowed. "I...uh...it's not what it looks like!"

 

"Really? Because it looks like you're enjoying yourself."

 

"It just felt so good," Kyuhyun whined. "And I thought you were in Japan!"

 

Donghae clicked his tongue at him. "I came home early to surprise you. Only to see you like this."

 

Kyuhyun whimpered when his boyfriend slapped his ass.

 

"Maybe I just wanted you to see me like this," Kyuhyun breathed out.

 

He heard his boyfriend growl, the sound sending shock waves down his spine.

 

Feeling a nudge, Kyuhyun reluctantly rolled off the pillow, only to have Donghae stop him just as he got to the edge. Giving him a curious look, Donghae nodded to the pillow.

 

"Show me just exactly what you were doing," Donghae ordered in a deep voice. "Fuck yourself against this pillow."

 

Whining and feeling his cheeks burn again, Kyuhyun hid his face as his hips moved of their own accord.

 

Gasping lightly, Kyuhyun clutched at the pillow tighter, trying to focus the pressure on the head of his cock, whining in relief as he finds the angle and pace.

 

Hearing something soft drop, Kyuhyun looks up from the pillow to see Donghae slowly undressing, his eyes glued to Kyuhyun’s hips.

 

“Come on.”

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun rubs himself still, but the angle isn’t good enough anymore, he prefers being on top.

 

Groaning in frustration as he chases after the teasing pleasure, Kyuhyun does what he wants and straddles the pillow again, hands planted on the pillow as he begins to hump the pillow again, moaning in victory from how good it feels now.

 

Feeling a hand run through his hair, Kyuhyun hisses as Donghae tugs on it slightly, pulling his head back and making him arch his spine a little, putting more pressure on his hips to keep him steady.

 

Kyuhyun jerks at the pressure, gasping as he clenches the pillow tighter as it helps build his pleasure.

 

“Stop,” Donghae orders huskily, hand still in his hair whilst the other moves down to Kyuhyun’s front as Donghae sits down next to the pillow.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing fast already due to the grinding, but as Donghae’s finger runs around his nipple slowly, it becomes faster, desperate as he forces himself to remain still.

 

"I should be fucking insulted that you're enjoying yourself simply by grinding against the pillow," he heard his boyfriend murmur, causing him to tremble as the finger flicked against his nipple.

 

He jerked at that, gasping.

 

"I wonder just what kind of punishment I should give you:"

 

Kyuhyun trembled, gripping the pillow tighter.

 

"You meant you don't like seeing me grind against this?" The maknae breathed out.

 

Donghae snorted and Kyuhyun groaned when he felt lips press against his shoulder.

 

"Such a naughty maknae," Donghae remarked, slapping his ass again.

 

The younger choked out when his boyfriend suddenly pressed him down firmer against the pillow, whimpering at the pressure.

 

"Please," Kyuhyun whined.

 

Donghae chuckled deeply, sliding a finger in between his ass cheeks to trace the rim of his hole.

 

"Please what? You want me to fuck you?" The dancer teased. "Fucking yourself against the pillow isn't enough anymore?"

 

"A better fuck than you," Kyuhyun snapped.

 

He gasped when Donghae bit down on his shoulder, the pain quickly turning into pleasure as it shot down to his cock.

 

Feeling the tip of Donghae’s finger enter him dry, Kyuhyun squirmed, the slightly uncomfortable stretch not painful yet, but enough for his cock to become even more interested as he felt it twitch.

 

“Lets see just how good you are,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun shakes his head, hands letting go of the pillow to stop Donghae from getting up.

 

“I take it back!” Kyuhyun says, standing on his knees as he holds onto Donghae’s shoulders.

 

Donghae’s hands return to his ass and squeezes a handful each to make him rise off the pillow.

 

Kyuhyun bites back the whine of complaint and follows Donghae’s directions as his boyfriend yanks the pillow off the bed.

 

As he tries to calm himself down, Donghae grabs the bottle of lube from his dresser and crawls onto the bed.

 

“Lie down.”

 

Kyuhyun nearly jars his neck in his haste to lie down.

 

Struggling to catch his breath in anticipation as he parts his legs so that Donghae can crawl up to him, hands planted on either side of Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

 

“Hae…” Kyuhyun breathes his hips undulating off the bed as his boyfriend hovers above him.

 

The look in Donghae’s eyes makes his hip stutter to a halt, a mewl leaving Kyuhyun as he grips the male’s biceps.

 

Slowly, Donghae rolls his hips down, and Kyuhyun jerks, whimpering as Donghae’s cock brushes too quickly against his own.

 

“Please,” the maknae whimpered, hips rising to get more friction. However, at the look on his boyfriend’s face, he froze and relented on keeping his hips still.

 

Donghae hummed, rolling his hips down again, earning a frustrated sound from the younger.

 

“You need to be punished,” the dancer murmured, leaning down to plant kisses against Kyuhyun’s neck. “How dare you try to relieve yourself by fucking against a pillow?”

 

“It looks like you?” Kyuhyun tried, only to cry out when he felt his boyfriend wrap his hand around him.

 

Donghae chuckled. “Not enough, Kyu. I am not going to let this go so easily.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you?” Kyuhyun tried again, his breathing growing heavy when Donghae rolled his hips against his again. He dug his fingers into his biceps, head thrown back at the delightful friction.

 

Hearing his boyfriend hum, Kyuhyun’s breathing hitched when he felt Donghae slowly start to stroke him.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that, hmm?” Donghae asked, teeth pulling at his skin.

 

Kyuhyun whimpered. “I don’t know. Anything!”

 

He whined when his boyfriend pulled away from him, almost shrinking at the dark gaze Donghae was giving him. Forcing his hips to remain still when his boyfriend began to stroke him again, Kyuhyun felt himself start to tremble.

 

“Please,” he breathed out, giving his boyfriend a pleading look. “Please.”

 

“Please what?” the dancer questioned, a smirk on his face. “You know, Hyunnie, there is something you can do if you want me to fuck you so bad.”

 

Kyuhyun whined. “Like what?”

 

“Stretch yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, eyes shutting. “Hae-”

 

Donghae lets him go, causing his eyes to spring open as the male moves back to sit on his heels.

 

Donghae nods at the lube he left near Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Gathering himself together, Kyuhyun grabs the lube with shaky hands.

 

He jumps as Donghae’s hands move to his thighs, rubbing them lightly to relax him. “It’s only me, Hyun,” Donghae whispers, easing him. “I just want to watch you prepare yourself for me.”

 

Kyuhyun groans at the words, his hand uncapping and squeezing a suitable amount onto his fingers.

 

Dropping the lube somewhere near his hips, Kyuhyun gasps silently as Donghae controls his legs, making him bring them up to his chest, his ass on display.

 

Watching him through the gap between his legs, Kyuhyun traces his fingers over the tight rim of his hole, breath hitching as he pushes in one slick finger.

 

Donghae’s eyes stay locked with Kyuhyun’s, but his hands on his thighs squeeze in encouragement as Kyuhyun works.

 

When he slips in the second finger and does the scissor action, Kyuhyun starts to perform a little for his boyfriend, wanting to get Hae just as worked up as Kyuhyun is.

 

As the sound of his slicked fingers grew more obvious, Donghae eyes finally dropped down to look.

 

Kyuhyun chooses that moment to presses them as deep as he can, gasping and jerking in Donghae’s hold as he teases himself, his pace quickening so that he can be ready faster.

 

Kyuhyun let out a high whine as he felt Donghae’s hand ghost down to join his hand, his thumb teasing the ring of muscle as Kyuhyun fucked himself faster.

 

“One more,” Donghae coaxes deeply, and Kyuhyun hisses as he shoves the third finger in, the stretch stinging.

 

Donghae grabs the lube again to make him more slicker to stop the discomfort, but he’s still teasing Kyuhyun by squeezing his cheeks, his breathing louder as Kyuhyun starts to shake, little whispered sounds leaving his parted lips as he feels himself become ready.

 

As Kyuhyun presses in deeper again, a delighted cry escaping from him as he just say brushes against his spot, Donghae spanks him, causing him to whimper as he jerks from the delicious shock of pain.

 

“You’re going to fucking kill me,” Donghae grounds out as he forces Kyuhyun to stop.

 

Kyuhyun thrashes his head, past the point of dignity as he begins to plead for Donghae to fuck him.

 

As Donghae slicks himself and gets into position, Kyuhyun slaps the bed hard in frustration as his boyfriend continues to tease him by only rubbing the tip against his clenching hole.

 

“Hae!” Kyuhyun complained, shooting his boyfriend a glare.

 

Donghae merely smirked at him. “Yes?” he sang out, slowly inching himself inside.

 

At feeling him slide in, the younger threw his head back, a loud moan escaping from him as he began to tremble. He relaxed when he felt Donghae slowly run his hands against his thighs, soothing him.

 

Once Donghae was fully settled, Kyuhyun whined, hips rising in order to get him to start moving.

 

“Not yet,” Donghae said, forcing his hips to remain still. “Give me a minute.”

 

His boyfriend merely whimpered, shooting his boyfriend a pleading look. “Please,” he whined.

 

Leaning down, Donghae kissed him deeply before beginning to move slowly, earning a cry of relief from the younger.

 

Deciding to tease his boyfriend by going slowly, he felt Kyuhyun start to claw at his back, nails digging into his skin and sliding down, leaving red trails in its wake.

 

“You’ve been aching for this, haven’t you?” Donghae chuckled out once he broke the kiss.

 

Kyuhyun shot him a glare, but it soon faded when Donghae suddenly thrusted hard and deep into him, hitting that spot dead-on. He cried loudly, demanding him to go faster and deeper again, only to whine in complaint when Donghae began to slow down.

 

“Please, don’t tease,” Kyuhyun pleaded.

 

Donghae chuckled, kissing down to his chest and bit down on his collarbone, earning a whine from the younger.

 

“How bad do you want it?”

 

“Bad,” the younger panted.

 

He felt Donghae nod before feeling him slide out, causing him to whine. However, it was short-lived when their positions became switched and he found himself straddling his boyfriend, his entrance hovering above Donghae’s cock.

 

“Ride me then,” Donghae told him, looking up at Kyuhyun with dark eyes, his fringe adding to the look.

 

Not needing to be told twice, Kyuhyun sank down.

 

Both of them let out a groan as Kyuhyun seated himself, both panting as Kyuhyun swallows, trying to catch his breath. Gripping the back of Donghae’s neck with both hands, Kyuhyun rose, whimpering at the deep slide.

 

Donghae grabbed his hips with one hand, the other using it to hold them steady as Kyuhyun starts to grind down on him, shaking as he tries to go faster, and moaning as Donghae helps him.

 

Due to the teasing, Kyuhyun can feel his orgasm edging, building up as he fucks himself. But he can’t get there like this, he’s already starting to tire, and Donghae gives him a deep kiss as he takes over.

 

Kyuhyun breaks the kiss to cry out as Donghae uses his leverage on the bed to pound up into him at a brutal but satisfying speed.

 

He begins to sob out in need, his hand coming down to stroke himself as he feels himself get closer.

 

Donghae bites at his shoulder, teeth digging in as he groans before letting go to let out a hoarse curse as Kyuhyun clenches down on him.

 

“H-hit me,” Kyuhyun pants out against Donghae’s mouth and cries out as Donghae gives him a hard spank. “ _Fuck_!”

 

As the pain shot through him, he ended up releasing, letting out a choked groan as he rested his head against Donghae’s chest. He trembled when he felt the older thrust up a few more times before coming, moaning softly at feeling Donghae’s release inside of him.

 

The two of them remained in that way for a moment, catching their breaths, before Donghae finally helped Kyuhyun move off of him, earning a whine.

 

Tugging Donghae down for a lazy kiss, Kyuhyun felt satisfied.

 

“Do you think you can finally get rid of that pillow now?” Donghae murmured, sending the object in question a dirty look.

 

Kyuhyun giggled, snuggling against his boyfriend, not at all disturbed by how dirty they had gotten.

 

“Maybe,” he hummed out. “It keeps me company.”

 

Donghae made a sound, holding him close. “I should just take you to Japan with me then,” the dancer mumbled.

 

Only humming in agreement, Kyuhyun felt his eyes close, exhaustion taking over him while Donghae pressed a kiss against his forehead, more than content to just fall asleep right then and there - in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

He’ll just have to make sure that Donghae doesn’t find where he hides the pillow.

 

You never know when it may come in handy again.

 

 


End file.
